Make Me Levitate
by AwokenMonster
Summary: A Hollywood Undead college AU. Life's been great since Danny started working as a part-time stripper to pay for college. When his number one client turns out to be his music history professor, mr. Ragan, it gets rather...complicated. Danny/Johnny, J-Dog/Vanessa slash! Warning: sex, language and possible violence.
1. All The Way

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! This is the first chapter of Make Me Levitate, made to tease you guys before pausing the story for a while. I just wanted to give you all a taste of what this story will be like for some time so don't expect an update soon but I've written everything up to chapter 8. I wanna see if you guys like it before posting chapter 2 in a few weeks/months depending on the other stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny 3 Tears' POV

 _Hit & Quit_

I held the paper between my thumb and index finger, and stared at the building I was standing in front of. This had to be the place he was talking about. I had no idea what to expect of it when I looked at it. It seemed like it was just an ordinary house. Maybe a little bit old and not quite looked after, but then I was overanalyzing the situation again. Something I seemed to do a lot since Asia left me and took my daughter with her. I just couldn't help but try to find a reason to everything. A friend noticed I'd been different since she left so he offered for me to see a specialist on these matters and wrote down the name of this house. The Hit & Quit.

I didn't know what to expect as I entered but I soon realized I wasn't seeing a specialist. Pink neon lights lighting up the dim settings of a sultry bar convinced me I was in a strip club for sure. Only there wasn't any music. Of course not, it was only 6pm.

My face dropped. Of course, that stupid friend of mine sent me to a strip club. Why did I think he'd give me the address of some sort of specialist on broken hearts? Such a thing doesn't exist. I didn't know what to do, standing there awkwardly in the middle of the strip club. It was way too early for that. Maybe I should come back later?

I turned around to find a smaller man standing by the front door. His appearance radiated a strange atmosphere as he lit up a cigarette. He took a drag and stepped closer to me as he blew out the smoke. "I've seen that look on so many faces before."

"What look?"

"The broken-hearted, innocent one. You're a first timer, aren't you?"

"First timer? Yeah, yeah but I didn't know this was a strip club so I'll just come back later or something", I stated but the man grinned at me. "It's not a strip club today, bro. Bar's closed for today, gotta give my personnel a rest, you know? Today it's just a brothel. So tell me, do you swing both ways or are you uptight and looking for a girl?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's kinda offensive towards straight people. I don't have any money though so I'm not looking for anything."

The man put out the cigarette underneath his shoe. "Nonsense. First timers get the first round on the house. So answer the question, dude."

"I swing both ways", I murmured. Well, I wouldn't say no to an easy free fuck? That is… if the guy or girl agreed. Yeah, I had a tiny bit of integrity left.

"Awesome", he responded. "You wanna do this? Feel free to leave if you don't wanna but I'm telling you I know the remedy to that sad look of yours."

I hesitated but shrugged. "Yeah sure, I'll do it."

He walked up to the counter of the bar and I followed, a bit nervous about visiting a brothel for the first time in my life but the guy didn't seem to judge me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"George."

"I'll put you on the list of first timers."

"How'd you know it was the first time?"

"I know every single guy messing with my guys and girls. I'm keeping them safe from any creepers so no deal without facing me. Anyway, our best guy just got off an appointment so I'll put you with him. You're gonna love him. Room 30, you can go up there now but I think he might take a shower now since he doesn't know there's another one coming. He's supposed to get off work early today."

"Thanks", I murmured before turning my back to him to face the stairs.

"This guy will know how to fix that frowny face", he commented and I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see it anyway.

I was nervous to face the guy upstairs but there was no way I was backing out now. Definitely not since it was for free. Surely that friend of mine must be a regular customer here. Fucking Jorel and his weird habits.

Anyway, I might as well enjoy myself with this guy. It was his job anyway. Door 28… Door 29… Door 30! I knocked on the door, remembering the man's explanation he could be taking a shower. When no reply came I was stuck, considering if I could just barge in like this. The guy told me I could?

I pushed the door open slightly. "Hello?"

No reply.

I walked inside, uneasy and not knowing what to do with myself alone like that. I could hear water running and realised he was indeed taking a shower. I was about to walk outside again when the sound of water running stopped.

"Don't freak out, I entered the room", I called out so he wouldn't think I was a stalker. Not long after a young man walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and another one in his hands as he dried his damp brown hair.

Fuck, he was stunning.

I found myself staring at the face of a beautiful young man, I guessed he was about 20 years old, hazel eyes, messy brown hair, a nice defined jaw and a beautiful toothy smile showing his protruding canine teeth. It gave him an adorable look but when my eyes travelled down his collar bones, the innocence just vanished as I took in the sight of his perfect abs and biceps. He looked amazing like that, I could just stare at him all day.

"Who are you?" the man spoke, confused look on his face and it made him only cuter. I really did wanna bang this guy.

"Oh hi, sorry. I'm… George. The guy downstairs sent me up here? It's my first time here."

The man smiled. "Charlie sent you? You didn't have a date yet, did you? I thought I was done for today."

"No, I didn't have one. That's his name? Charlie?"

"I don't know his name but on the job he calls himself Charlie Scene."

 _Sounds like Charlie Sheen,_ I thought to myself but I didn't say it. "Yeah, Charlie sent me up. He said you just got off."

"Yeah, I did. First timer huh? What did you say your name was?"

"George."

"Do you want me to call you that or are you looking for a roleplay? I can call you anything you want from master to sir to pet if you like. I'm a free spirit when it comes to roleplays."

"Oh… No, just call me George", I nervously said, feeling my face heat up as he asked me. He nodded. "I could use some normal sex for once. I'm Danny."

The angel had a name. Danny.

He stood closer to me now and I had a hard time dealing with it since he was practically naked, only a towel in between us. The droplets of the shower made his muscles shine in the dim lights of the room. God damn it, Charlie was right. This was definitely the best guy.

"What would you like to do? I mean, how far would you like to go?" he asked softly before stepping closer to me, breath hot in my neck as he only reached my nose with the top of his head. Somehow it made him attractive. I could definitely see myself fucking this guy into oblivion. He put his arms around my neck. "I just need to know my boundaries before we continue", he chuckled before standing on the tips of his toes to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the slow feeling of our lips against one another, searching and caressing before he parted them and slid a tongue inside my mouth. He was so skilled, it was almost a sin. I found myself drowning in bliss and then disappointment as he broke the kiss. "Well? How far can we go?"

"All the way", I whispered.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! I know I cut off a totally awesome smut scene but I liked the mystery in it this way. Yes, there will be smut chapters for this fic in between the usual storyline. Tell me what you guys think of it so far!**


	2. The Laca

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I'm sorry for my absence but shit's been crazy busy so I haven't been able to write a thing. I think it'll be best for everyone if I just return to weekly updates and offer you an update on Sunday or something. I'm trying to get some fics done but my social life decided to exist for once? Anyway, I know I said I wouldn't post chapter 2 for a while but you guys seem to think chapter 1 was too short so I'll offer you this piece of background information on the story; The LACA. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Make Me Levitate;_

 _George arrived at the house of a specialist to heal his broken heart after a bad divorce, only his friend Jorel didn't actually send him to a specialist; he sent him to a stripclub/brothel. Deciding it couldn't hurt, George got his first timer appointment with a smoking hot guy called Danny._

Johnny 3 Tears' POV

"You had fun, didn't you?" came the voice behind me and I looked up startled from my laptop. Jorel grinned widely at me, hands on both my shoulders as he stood behind me.

"What?"

"That look on your face. You went to The Hit & Quit, didn't you?"

I felt panic grip my chest as I frantically looked around, standing up and putting a hand over Jorel's mouth. "Could you not say that in public?"

"Public? George, we're the fucking only people in the fucking cafeteria!" Jorel cussed at me and I raised an eyebrow. "Could you be less of a professor in your speech? You just used the f-word twice."

"The f-word? How old are we?" Jorel scoffed and I couldn't help but smile. I needed a bold and unashamed friend like that so of course I was thrilled to be a professor at the Los Angeles College of Arts with him. The Laca for those who didn't like long names. Jobs aside I remembered I was supposed to be angry with Jorel!

"Dude! You should've fucking told me what that place was!"

"What? A brothel?"

"Yeah! Keep your voice down!" I hushed him again but Jorel only shook his head. "No one cares what you do with your free time, George."

"Still", I started. "We should discuss things like this in a rather more... Private place."

"Your office or mine?" Jorel asked like it was a regular question but it truly was. It was only a week until the first term of the year would start and new students would pour into our classes. Whenever we weren't preparing the courses for this term, we'd just hang out at each other's office and skim lists of freshly accepted students and their potential. Potential meaning "major" as we were more interested in what they'd like to do.

"Everyone will love your course as usual", Jorel pouted as he walked into my office, – obviously following the same train of thoughts – stopping and taking a few steps back as he noticed the new vending machine in the hallway. He licked his lips, digging into his pocket for his wallet. "People never like my course."

"Maybe you shouldn't have picked Philosophy then?" I mocked him and he rolled his eyes. He found his wallet and walked into the hallway with me in his tracks. "Philosophy's interesting but I just don't think I'm bringing it right."

"Nonsense. You're doing great!"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. The most damaged people are always the brightest, I guess?" I offered but Jorel just laughed as he gave in the number of the snack he'd like to get out of the machine. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

I shrugged. "Don't make it sound like we're experts at the faculty either, we've only been working here for two years."

"Yes with 'genius George' by my side. Fuck you for graduating with me."

"What's wrong with graduating with you?"

"I'm fucking older, that's wrong", Jorel complained loudly as the bag of M&M's dropped out of the vending machine.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did we walk all the way over here for a small bag of M&M's?"

"All the way? It's fucking six feet away from your office. I'm telling you, George; with the re-location of your office to this wing, you're gonna get fat", he said while waving the small bag at me. He snapped it open and threw a few coloured candy pieces into his mouth before chewing them up and entering my office before me. I rolled my eyes and followed. "They only re-located my office because Busek's getting my old one."

"Yeah and he's fucking cross with you over it", Jorel laughed. "Getting your sloppy seconds wasn't really his dream, he said."

"Fuck him", I cussed but as I did, miss Pentzer passed me by and gave me a disturbed face. "Come on, Randi, Jorel used the f-word a lot already but when I do it, you suddenly pass by? Don't give me that look."

"Just saying, George. A professor with a PhD in Music History should use a more sophisticated vocabulary", she smiled and I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, you make me sound like a sixty year old guy."

"Aren't you?" Jorel smirked.

"I'm younger than you", I warned him and he shrugged as he closed the door to my office. "Alright, private room. Now tell me. Who did you get to fuck? Danny? Or did you get fucked? No judging here!"

I laughed. "The owner put me with Danny. He said that guy could make me come back and I gotta tell you, he was right!"

Jorel gasped. "You got your hands on an appointment with Danny? That guy's packed most of the times. I'm really surprised you got him without planning two weeks ahead."

"Really? How would you know?"

"My first time there was with Danny as well but the next times I tried to get him, he was just packed so I switched to a different one. Now I'm always with Vanessa, she's fucking gorgeous. The perfect girl for me. I mean… prostitute", Jorel explained sheepishly as a red hue creeped up his neck at the last part.

"Don't fall in love with a hooker, Jorel", I said and my friend waved it off. "I won't, I won't! You don't either, alright?"

"I won't."

He seemed satisfied with my reply on the brothel and let his eyes rest onto my desk. It had been a while since I cleaned my office so yes, it was probably a little messy but still he seemed to notice one thing on my desk. "You still keeping that picture around?"

"Yeah", I sighed as I took the frame into my hands. It was an old picture. Back when Ava was only three years old. Asia, Ava and me. Just the three of us. Happy. Married.

Long before this nightmare happened. "We were so happy back then. I like to remember us as the happy family."

"But you're not the happy family anymore. You lost custody over Ava", Jorel popped my bubble and I nodded with a sigh.

Jorel put a hand on my back. "Just take a break from relationships. I'm sure the new term will be the perfect distraction for you. You can focus on teaching those stupid kids some real music!"

"Stupid kids? You're so mature", I sarcastically remarked and Jorel smirked. "I gotta teach them to think about life but I don't have to like them."

"That's so mean but at least I'm not taking your course", I laughed and he shrugged. "What about your course? Any idea what you'll be teaching them this term?"

"Of course, I do! For the next thirteen weeks I'm taking them through time summarizing everything before the thirties and then continuing per decade. I get to speak an entire class about Queen and The Beatles. What more could I ask for? I still have to find an interesting way to present it to the students because 'music history' sounds like dates and old names."

"It is dates and old names", Jorel concluded but I shook my head. "No, I don't want to see any dates on the final exam."

"Dating students would be wrong anyway", Jorel smirked and I rolled my eyes again.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Did you guys hear the leaked HU songs yet? The album is fucking lit but some songs kinda make me doubt whether their plot twist of music genre is a good thing.**

 **HUshipper: I liked pimp Charlie. So far we've got Jay and Johnny as best friend professors. Matt as their enemy. Charlie's a pimp. Danny's a stripper. Guess what Funny will be?**

 **Krash-n-Ace: Nah, don't be patient.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Welcome back. I can imagine your happiness and jelly legs at those events. I know I'd be the same.**


	3. Twice In A Row

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies!** **I finished Puzzle The Pieces up until chapter 51, finished Leave A Light On, got this story finished until chapter 8. Think I'm good, right? Maybe I can finally focus on getting my smut requests one for Love Drabbles since I'm probably gonna wait for Astin to catch up on my other chaptered fics before I try to update them. He's helping me out by listening to my idiotic rants of ideas. Gotta brainstorm to someone through messaging, always works. Anyway, replies to the reviews below. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Make Me Levitate;_

 _After George's adventure in the brothel with Danny, he now spends his last few days off at the Los Angeles College of Arts, the Laca, to prepare for the first term of the year as a professor in Music History alongside his best friend Jorel who teaches Philosophy there. While George has to tell all about his night at the Hit & Quit, he suspects his best friend might have the hots for a girl there; Vanessa._

Johnny 3 Tears' POV

"They're just kids", I whispered to myself like a crazy person, making some of my nameless colleagues passing me by in the hallway, eye me suspiciously. It was my second year at the Laca. We'd been exaggerating when we said we'd been working here for two years. I was about to go into my second year of teaching Music History.

Like right now, I was literally about to teach my first class of my second year at the Laca. Dear God, please let these kids have mercy on me. Well, kids… They weren't freshmen anymore.

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom, thirty young adults heavily chatting away when they suddenly fell silent as I entered. I put my bag up on the desk and took a deep breath to ease my nerves. "Good morning, fresh students. I hope we are all here to learn something about the history of music. If you're not, then I think you're in the wrong classroom."

Some of the students laughed and one of them actually shot upright in a panic to run away. Guess that one truly was in the wrong classroom. More laughter followed as the student scurried away and I couldn't help but smile, all nerves leaving my body. Yeah, this was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

"How was class?" Jorel asked as he flopped down in front of me in the cafeteria. I flinched startled, smacking my laptop closed. "Warn me next time? I was busy, didn't see you coming."

"Sorry, busy already?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the upcoming assignments straight. I'm planning a screening to focus on film music as well but now I gotta figure out which movie to show. I find it hard to decide. It's like asking 'what's your favourite song?'. Too hard to decide", I sighed and Jorel looked at me as he sipped his drink with a straw. I shut my mouth, the rant rising in my throat dissolved. "Are you drinking apple juice?"

"Yup."

I covered my face in my hands. "Great. My best friend is a child."

"Stop avoiding my question!" Jorel complained, squeezing the carton hard enough for some of the apple juice to squirt out. I rolled my eyes at it. "What question anyway?"

"How was class?" he repeated, agitated.

"Oh, it went pretty well. My nerves were gone almost right away. I managed to do all of my introduction class with eyes on me or the presentation. Pretty awesome, right?"

"Only you would get excited about getting those teenagers interested in your lectures."

"Well, of course! Almost no groaning when I said there would be a few assignments and one required screening."

"Almost", Jorel chuckled. "Aren't you gonna ask me how my class went?"

"Fine, how'd your class go?"

"It's fucking philosophy. How do you think it went?" he replied and I sighed deeply. That was my best friend alright.

"So it went well?"

"Not really. Some of them were interested but by the end of the first hour, their attention was all gone."

"As usual."

"Yeah. I did spot a few hot girls in the students though."

"Jorel…" I groaned and he laughed. "I'm kidding, George. Don't get your panties in a bunch. You know I've been chasing Vanessa."

"And you know I told you not to fall for a stripper", I replied in the same tone which made him grin. "Guilty! But I swear she's into me."

"She says she is because if she doesn't, she loses a customer", I said but Jorel didn't seem moved by my words. Instead he leaned in. "How's Danny?"

"Shut up", I hissed, looking around but Jorel cocked his head and gave me an annoyed gaze. "Come on, dude. You know no one can hear us or you wouldn't have talked about Vanessa like that."

"True", I admitted. "I've seen Danny a couple of times. He is kinda young though."

"Really?"

"What?"

"You're gonna go all ethical on us now? You've been fucking Danny for weeks and now you suddenly notice he's way younger than you?"

"I always noticed", I murmured. "But considering his job, I never thought he'd be illegal."

"He's legal", Jorel hushed me. "I checked with Charlie the first time I was there."

He leaned back on his chair, juice carton now empty as he tried to aim it into the trashcan about ten feet away. "Don't do it", I warned him but he waved a hand at me, threw the carton and hit miss Behr in the back of the head.

"Oh fuck", Jorel cussed, chair falling back in place against the table and when she turned around, Jorel was pointing at me. "You're acting like you're five."

"I'm at least eight", he chuckled.

"Sure, whatever", I replied. "I was a little worried about Danny's age because if the word gets out, people will say he could've been my student. I can't lose a position like this."

"You won't lose it. Why would anyone look into it?" Jorel asked and I shrugged. "Because I might propose my side project for a new subject? I want an optional class to focus on film music but I need the school to fund it so if they look into me and find out I've been", I looked around to see if no one was eavesdropping, "fucking someone as old as a student…", I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes. "I get it, I get it. Georgy wants to make it big as a professor. It's not like he IS one of your students so what's the matter anyway?"

"Just the idea."

"Alright but you should quit acting like you're a saint, George. We all sin sometimes", he commented as he got up. "I gotta prepare for another class this afternoon so I better get going."

"Really? You're just gonna leave me here?" I asked.

He looked up behind me. "No, I'll send you Busek. He'll keep you company."

"Fuck you, Jorel", I called after him as he left but as I did, miss Pentzer walked past me again and looked at me with her judging eyes again.

"Come on, Randi! That's not fair!"

"Twice in a row, George. You're a potty mouth."

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

 **HUshipper: I switched their age on purpose, yes. Also, Dylan's making an entrance in chapter 5, I believe.**

 **AceTheSquishy: I'm sorry for the wait, oh my.**

 **ZeroPerfection: Thank you, though they are strippers with additional prostitution mostly. "prostitute" always makes me think of a street hooker instead. As interesting of a story that would be, Danny's taken care of by our dear Charlie here.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: My condolences for your deceased pets, even if I'm a little late to say so.**


	4. Where's The Fire

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I decided to update this after the most recent review on this story. Made me realize that yeah, I still have 3 unposted chapters. So quick recap of what I have yet to post. I've got another soulmate AU coming up, another PTP chapter, another Savage chapter, a songfic, 3 more chapters for this one and I'm currently working on Push And Pull, American Tragedy and Untouched. Also, an update on American Tragedy. I've launched the prologue this week as a teaser to round up more OCs for the story but there will be "multiple prologues". I'm trying to introduce some of the characters in a special way. Like before Danny enters the scene, there will be another chapter where I introduce one of the HU Subjects talking to Doctor Delmare to introduce both. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on Make Me Levitate;_

 _With a shaky first class, George managed to interest a few students in the course of Music History while trying to set some ideas straight for the year. In the meantime Jorel has fallen big time for this girl, Vanessa while George continues to see Danny regularly._

Johnny 3 Tears' POV

"Hi Charlie", I said.

He looked up startled from his spot behind the bar. "Oh hey, George. You're early today."

"Yeah, I was a bit restless so I decided to just… come here and wait here", I admitted and it wasn't even a lie. Jorel was busy teaching another class so all I could do, was try to make something of my new proposal before I had to present it to the schoolboard. Up till now they weren't even aware of my ambition to start funding another optional class for music studies so I had to make sure my proposal was really good. That idea alone made me back out so I decided to head down the Hit & Quit instead.

I had a date after all.

"Danny's still busy, sorry. I can't send you up there yet", Charlie said and I shrugged off a strange sense of possessiveness. "That's fine. Is it just the brothel tonight or a strip club too?"

The boss took a glass into his hands and dried it with a towel as he pointed at a scheme above his head. "Tonight the bar's open so it's both."

"Does it run well?"

"It does. I recently had to build some more rooms upstairs because we're getting more personnel. The thing is, a lot of these guys and girls go to a university nearby and they need to find a way to pay for it. A few people do it for the money since it earns quite well and I think I've got a few people going to a college but I can't remember its name."

"Really? Do you know them all by name?" I asked and Charlie nodded. "Of course, I do. I need to protect them from clients thinking they can just take whatever they want when they're off the job."

He put a few clean glasses away and dimmed the lights as he looked at the time. "Bar's about to open."

"You're the bartender too?"

"Like hell I am. I'm here to check in people with an appointment but one of the girls is getting off a date in a few minutes so she'll serve our customers", Charlie replied. He walked to the hallway and yelled upstairs. "Bar's opening!"

He came back and saw my confused stare. "I gotta let them know it'll be showtime soon. What's a strip club without strippers?"

"True", I admitted. "Hey, a friend of mine got his first date with Danny but said he wasn't able to book Danny anymore afterwards because he was always packed. Yet I easily get on Danny's list. Any reason to that?"

Charlie grinned. "That's because Danny's popular. Everyone likes Danny. He's got it all. He's hot, he's cute, he's got that… fake innocence and people love him so yeah, he'd be packed all the time but you gotta give that boy a break too. He's only 21. I made him pick his appointments most of the times. He could choose whoever he wanted to allow inside his room and at that time, he happened to say "These names don't and these names do". I let him. He's busy enough already."

"So he just said 'no' to Jorel?"

"Jorel? Yeah, he said no to him. Vanessa seems to like him though. She's the bartender for tonight actually."

As he said that, Vanessa hopped downstairs in a tight white shirt and high waist jeans shorts, high heels in place. She was gorgeous. She had the longest wavy black and blond hair. She could've been a model if she wanted to.

"You must be Vanessa", I said and she smiled at me. "Yeah! And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"I'm George. A friend of Jorel's."

"Oh Jorel! Is he here?"

"No", I said. "But I'm sure he'll come by later."

She nodded and turned to Charlie. "Have you considered my day off for next week yet?"

Charlie cocked his head confused but his eyes lit up as he seemed to remember what she was asking about. "Ah yes! I did. I asked around and Danny said he could take over your shift at the bar so yes, you're free to go next Friday."

"Thank you!" she chimed and got to work as people slowly poured in, asking for a drink.

I watched her move and act for a moment as I remember Jorel was falling so hard for that girl. She seemed really nice and the fact she remembered him right away, made me feel a bit better about his case but then again, never fall in love with a hooker.

"George. Go. Danny's waiting for you", Charlie told me and I woke up out of my thoughts. I nodded and made my way upstairs to see that room 30 again.

I knocked the door carefully when I heard an enthusiastic "Come in!"

I opened the door and found the room empty. I frowned as I slowly made my way inside. The bed seemed untouched as it was all fresh with fluffy pillows and everything. There was no water running. When I was about to call out for Danny, he came sliding down the stripper pole. "Where's the fire?" he asked with a smirk before he laughed. "I'm sorry. I can't even keep a straight face while saying that."

I widened my eyes. "Are you dressed as a fireman?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. People say it's sexy. Suspenders and all that", Danny shrugged and I shook my head, stepping closer. "You're always sexy."

"Watch it, George, you're flirting", he teased before pulling me closer by my shirt and kissing me.

"Patience, Danny", I chuckled but he rolled his eyes. "Should I even ask for the money before getting started? I mean, I always do to avoid people running off without payment but you've been such a good boy these days", he pouted but even his degrading voice was still hot and cute at the same time. How does that even happen? I handed him the cash and he pecked my cheek. "I hate to be all about business, you know that but Charlie would kill me if I didn't."

"Would he?"

"No, he adores me", Danny smirked. "What about you?"

"Would I kill you?"

"No, do you like me, George?" Danny asked wrapping his arms around my neck. "Charlie says you only want to be with me when you come here."

"I do. I don't want to experience that awkward first time with anyone out here anymore so I'll go for the guy who knows me by now", I admitted and Danny smiled. "Nah, you just love my body, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do", I chuckled and dipped my head down to kiss him.

Danny had my head spinning again.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. Here's something to think about; if your ship doesn't have an Everytime We Touch edit, then the ship doesn't exist.**

 **HUshipper: Did you ever notice that whenever they get childish, someone is ALWAYS drinking apple juice? Like in the latest chapter of Savage, Danny's drinking apple juice.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: awe thanks, love.**

 **AceTheSquishy: That's why I put in the "previously on" sequence, love.**

 **OnceInARedMoon: Your will is my command.**


	5. The Thirties

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies!** **I've been posting for 3DG on AO3 all this time instead of HU so let me make it up to you by FINALLY POSTING ANOTHER MML CHAPTER! Anyway, I've been trying to write for Three Days Grace by thinking of them as a character I know; Brad Walst is A LOT like Johnny for real... Just watch Fact Or Fiction and you'll see it too. And Matt's a lot like Danny but more laid back like... just sitting back relaxed during an interview. Anyway, I've made a few plans for HU lately so let me enlist them;**

 **1\. Jay's Problem (J3TxCS):**

 **Charlie HATES talking feelings so Johnny needs a better plan.**

 **2\. What's My Name In English: (based on a meme)**

 **"I'm proud to say I'm a morosexual, I'm attracted to dumbasses and dumbasses exclusively. Someone asked me what the Spanish word for 'tortilla' was and I've been dreaming about kissing him in the moonlight ever since.**

 **Same idiot; What kind of an animal is the Pink Panther?**

 **me, already taking my clothes off: Benjamin, you're so fucking stupid"**

 **3\. Fuck You Better:**

 **ThatFuckboy 1:54am**

 **I don't do the walk of shame, honey, I strut home with my number in my phone**

 **CS101 2:05am**

 **Cute, you think you'll be able to walk when I'm done with you**

 **or**

 **Charlie finds a pornblog (and it's Danny's)**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Previous on Make Me Levitate;_

 _George finds himself in the Hit & Quit a little early for his date with Danny since his work left him restless. Now he finally had the opportunity to meet Vanessa who was the bartender for that night._

Johnny 3 Tears' POV

"I saw Vanessa last night", I said, startling Jorel from behind and making him jump in his seat. He held his chest as he looked at me. "God, dude! You scared the living hell out of me!"

"Payback, bitch", I grinned. "But yeah, I saw Vanessa last night."

He squinted his eyes. "You didn't go to Danny?"

"I did", I replied confused but then I noticed he thought I actually had a date with Vanessa instead so I rolled my eyes. "You can't be jealous of someone who works as a hooker, Jorel. I didn't fuck her. I saw her at the bar last night since she was the bartender."

"Oh", he sighed relieved and he pulled up a seat next to him. "Sit."

I sat down next to him. "She seems like a really nice girl. She has a nice personality."

"She's got a pair of nice personalities", Jorel laughed but when I didn't join in, he turned serious again. "Sorry. Yeah, she's gold. She's so sweet and funny."

"I heard she's taking a day off next week. You could easily ask her out."

"No way, what if she's got plans that night?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. "yeah, a hooker working a shift at the bar will take a night off to spend her time at a bar, getting hit on by men… No. She's taking a day off to rest. You should ask her out", I poked but Jorel seemed hesitant. "I might."

"At least she's not the age of a student", I grinned and she wasn't. I guessed she was at least 26 years old. Perfect for Jorel who had the mental age of a five-year old. Oh, excuse me, eight-year old.

"Are you mentally insulting me?" Jorel asked when I'd been silent for a while. I feigned innocence. "What? No."

"You were, weren't you?"

"Yeah", I admitted. "Anyway, quit dancing around with Vanessa and ask her out already. She was really happy when I mentioned you. She even asked me if you were coming."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck me", Jorel sighed but when he caught my disturbed stare, he chuckled. "Not like that."

"Oh yeah and Charlie told me you were ruled out by Danny himself. That's why you couldn't get in for weeks", I grinned.

He stared at me confused. "What?"

"Danny gets to pick a few names he'll accept to avoid being packed every single day. The kid needs his rest, you know", I repeated almost exactly the way Charlie had told me. Jorel shook his head. "Well thanks. Seems like Danny didn't like me then."

"I think he did it randomly. I don't think hookers care about their clients, really. I don't think they're allowed to", I thought out loud.

Jorel stared at me blankly.

"What?"

"Does that count for Vanessa too?"

"No…"

"Fuck you, George", Jorel groaned.

"Jesus, since when are you so fucking insecure!" I called out before covering my face with my hand again.

"What?"

"Randi walked by again when I cussed. God, damn this shit!"

Jorel chuckled. "We should totally be teaching students something about life with our vocabulary", he grinned sarcastically.

"You're the one teaching them about life. I gotta teach them about music."

"How do we always end up talk about our subject in the school restaurant? Don't we have better things to do?" Jorel wondered aloud.

"Why do we even sit in the restaurant at random times? We never eat here", I added and he shrugged. "It's our hangout. Speaking of food. You wanna grab lunch together?"

"Sure but I got another class to teach in…" I trailed off to look at the clock. "Fucking 5 minutes. What the hell!?"

I got up quickly and ran away when I heard him yell. "I'll pick you up after class, dude!"

Great, make it seem like we're going on a date towards the other students and professors. Thanks, Jorel.

* * *

"Now the thirties weren't my favourite years of music either and you might listen to this and think it belongs in the background of a cartoon but truly, our own music would be nowhere without the old days. If I could, I'd even teach you guys about ancient music but unfortunately that wouldn't be useful since it would be more of a history lesson than a music lesson. I think the music in this class is what makes music history interesting, isn't it?" I asked but I noticed from the half-hearted hums I was absolutely boring the living hell out of the students so instead, I decided to end class and try to find a way to make the thirties interesting again to them.

"You're all dismissed", I sighed. Only my third class and I already lost their attention. Great job, mr. Ragan. Wait, isn't it arrogant to call myself that? Fuck it.

Jorel appeared by the doorstep of the classroom. "That was cringeworthy."

"What?"

"You, trying to interest these kids. It was cringeworthy", Jorel smirked. "Felt almost like I was the one teaching them."

"Screw you", I chuckled. "Let's go."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"I thought you had an idea?" I asked but Jorel just shrugged. "We could go check out that new place around the corner."

"We could", I agreed and we made our way across campus to go find that place to eat. It was surprisingly cheap and cosy as we got there and took up a booth. We'd be able to eat here just fine. We ordered some food and chatted away about whatever was coming our way next. "I need to find a way to present my proposal to the board but they haven't heard about my ambition to start this shit yet so it would be so out of the blue."

"You want me to drop the word out to mr. Stump?"

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure I would!"

"How'd you even get in touch with him?"

"He lives near me. I often find him at a café watching the game", Jorel replied.

"Awesome, thanks", I said and he shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Just thank me when you get promoted."

"Don't be ridiculous."

We talked some more about how class had been these last few days and what kind of students were in our classes.

"I heard a few late students who couldn't make up their mind about their major will be joining my Music History class last minute", I announced and Jorel raised an eyebrow. "Great, you'll be teaching an even bigger class. I was already cringing at the number of students", he murmured.

I only smiled in response, thinking about what kind of majors would get to join my class.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**


	6. Mr Ragan

**Author's Note (Monster): Hi.** **I'm trying to be back, even though no one probably knew I was gone from writing in the first place! While I'd love to write the end of PTP, I'm also trying to see how to continue Untouched as it has been nearly 2 years since my last update for that story. I have no idea why I still write these notes. I don't think anyone ever reads them either. Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Previously on Make Me Levitate;_

 _George encourages Jorel to ask out Vanessa now that he heard about her getting a night off from the brothel. Jorel is rather sceptical she'd date a customer but promises he will anyway. After class George grabs a bite with Jorel and tells him there would be a small batch of new students joining them next week._

Danny's POV

"Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck", I chimed as I ran through the hallways. What room was it again? Right, right. T402. I could find that, yeah sure. Only I didn't know it was all the way across campus and I'd have to run for it because now I was late for class. Fuck me.

On top of it, I had a really late shift last night so now I wasn't only late, but also really tired. It would prove to be really hard to stay awake in class. Especially because it had "history" in the subject title. _Come on, Danny, don't judge yet._

Alright, alright. I won't judge.

I rounded the corner, feeling my feet slip away but still running when I skidded to a halt in front of room T402. I knocked on the door, feeling my nerves flare as my chest heaved panting. Why the fuck was I nervous? I was Danny fucking Murillo. Yeah, I was a nobody on campus.

"Come in!" came the voice of my professor and I opened the door, trying to walk to the back of the classroom as quick as I could after murmuring "Sorry, I'm late, professor."

"Danny?!"

I halted and turned to look at mr. Ragan as he knew my name already. What? Did he study the students' list or something? "Yeah?"

"Never mind. You can go sit", he replied and somehow his voice and appearance were familiar to me but I couldn't quite recognise him. Where did I know mr. Ragan from? I sat down somewhere in the back and pulled my books out of my backpack. I flopped them down on my small desk when I spotted the name on the textbook.

 _Mr. George Ragan_

Wait a minute.

George? I squinted my eyes as I looked at him in front of the class. Yeah, that was George alright. That's why he knew my name! I didn't recognize him in a suit and all about business. The George I always saw, was a loose guy always there to be pleased and please me, not a… music history professor.

I leaned my head in my hands. Great, my music history teacher was someone I slept with more than any client for the last few weeks. This semester would be hell like this but then I remembered I wasn't supposed to let my job affect my life. I leaned my head in my hand and remembered Charlie's advice.

" _I'm only saying this because you seem like a pretty smart kid, Danny, but don't ruin your life because of this job. In the first place, you're a student, trying to get your degree. Your job at the Hit & Quit is only temporary", Charlie assured me with a pat on the back. I stared at him. "But what if people in the streets recognize me?"_

" _They'll never show it. People are too embarrassed about visiting a brothel slash stripclub", Charlie smirked. "Don't worry about it and if anyone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and they're no longer welcome, alright?"_

I smiled to myself. Charlie had been acting like a father to me since day 1 and it was nice. Especially since my own father lived in Puerto Rico and I rarely got to see him. Though I couldn't really see Charlie as a father. More like a big brother? I don't know it's hard to call him anything family related after sleeping with him.

Of course, I slept with him. He's the boss of the brothel, you think he didn't want a free round to test the goods?

Such a pervert.

I shook my head and tried to pay attention for once. I didn't really know what George – excuse me, mr. Ragan – was talking about since I already missed an entire week of his class. It's not my fault I took forever to decide on a major. No wait, it was my fault but I didn't want to choose any subjects as long as my major was undeclared.

"Class dismissed", I heard him say so I packed my unopened books again and hauled my bag over my shoulder.

"Danny? Can I see you for a minute?" Mr. Ragan asked and I could feel the hairs in the back of my neck rise. Oh please, why me? You know what, I'll call him mr. Ragan in school.

"Yes, mr. Ragan?" I asked when the final student left the classroom.

"You're a new student, right? Not here to spite me?" George asked and I shook my head. "No, sir, I am a student here."

"So you only just declared your major?"

"Yes", I replied. "That's all you wanted to talk about?"

"No", he said. "You missed an entire week of class. Will you be able to study the 20's and before that on your own?"

"I'll try. I haven't opened the text book yet", I replied truthfully. "I only bought them before coming to class."

"Alright then. See if you get it and if you don't, you come see me in office hours, alright?"

I wasn't sure if he was being this nice to me because I was his student and he cared about my grades or because he slept with me multiple times. "Thanks, mr. Ragan."

"And thank you for… sparing my dignity in class. You could've easily embarrassed me", he said and I blushed. "Charlie always told me to forget about my night life in real life, mr. Ragan, so don't worry about that", I said and he sighed relieved.

"You're dismissed then", he said and I walked towards the door, finding the doorknob but I thought about his words. I could've easily screwed him over… I turned my head to look over my shoulder. "Oh and mr. Ragan?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I'll see you tonight", I said with a wink before I left him flustered. Yeah, the power was in my hands now. I chuckled to myself in the hallway, turning a few students' heads as I must've seemed like I was mental to them. I made my way through campus and tried to find my bike. I never remembered where I put the damn thing.

When I finally found that little fucker, I saw it was completely blocked by other bikes. "Great", I muttered.

I tried to reach out to one of the bikes blocking mine to push it aside when someone from behind me took it out of my hands. "Sorry about that but I was running late for class so I kinda just threw my bike there in a hurry", the person said.

I turned around to find another student standing there and my face lit up. "Oh hi, yeah no problem. I was just trying to get my bike out of that mess."

"Hey, aren't you in mr. Ragan's class? The late guy?" he asked and my face dropped. "Yeah, that was me… I didn't know you were in my class?"

"I am, I am", he grinned. "Well, nice to meet you, Danny."

"How did you know my name?"

"Class, remember?" the guy said and I could hit myself in the face. "Oh yeah, mr. Ragan called me by my name. What's yours?"

"I'm Dylan", he grinned. "What direction are you going?"

"That way", I said and pointed in the direction of my apartment. Dylan nodded. "Me too, I'll ride with you if you don't mind. I don't know anyone out here."

"Me neither!" I said way too enthusiastically but he didn't mind.

I was pretty lucky to meet someone from day one. After all, life at the Laca was only getting started.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**

 **OnceInARedMoon: Yes it is.**

 **Rottenmelon: What's My Name In English was uploaded to Archive Of Our Own a while ago by the way. I don't think we're thinking of the same "Glass Animals" cause I heard that's a K-pop album but it's also an American band to the great song The Other Side of Paradise to me... Spideypool's my favourite in the Marvel universe too. That means both Spiderman and Deadpool and I ship it too**


	7. Next Friday

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies.** **Im probably the worst author ever with the "Im gonna update weekly again" and then I vanished for a month. I haven't had the time to write at all. I've been wanting to write a fuckton, to be online more and stuff but uni is my priority and it's been burying me in deadlines. I can't say I've ever been this busy in my life. I wake up with uni and I go to bed with uni. The only reason I can update right now, is because my paper is loading. I'll try to write more, but I'm drowning so no more promises. Though it won't last forever, that I can promise. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

Previously _on Make Me Levitate;_

 _The new batch of students finally arrived and George's luck ran out when Danny actually turned out to be one of his Music History students. At first Danny didn't recognise him in such a serious setting but soon he realised it was really George Ragan teaching the class._

 _He was a little nervous but maybe, just maybe, he could have some fun with it._

Danny's POV

I pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as I entered the balcony. Charlie wasn't a fan of my smoking inside the house so I had to. Luckily my room was on the other side of the house so my balcony didn't watch over the streets. I had made the mistake to smoke out the front door once and all I heard, were cat calls.

Now I could just peacefully watch over the forest behind the house. Charlie made sure this place was built somewhere quiet to give us a rest if we had to get away from customers. He was a thoughtful man. More than he ever got credit for.

A knock on my door made me put out my cigarette quickly. "Who's there?"

"It's me", came the voice of Charlie and I opened the door myself, not bothering to put on clothes as I was standing there in my boxers. Part of the job made me lose my shame to walk around like that. It was exhausting to put on clothes again before a job. If they wanted me to dress up for them, sure, but if they didn't then fuck it.

"Hey, Danny, I know you're supposed to be done for tonight but can I ask you for a favour?" Charlie asked and I could see it coming from afar.

"Another first timer?"

"No", he said. "Anthony's sick. Can you cover for him tonight in the bar?"

I sighed. "You better give me a fat pay check tomorrow, Charlie."

"Don't I always?" Charlie grinned. "So I can count on you tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah", I hushed him. "Anthony's been sick a lot lately."

"I know. I think it's because of his boyfriend. He wants him to quit the brothel but I always told Anthony that if he wanted to quit, he just had to say so."

"Yeah, rule number 1 of the Hit & Quit; you want out? Just say the word."

"Yeah! Exactly. I'd rather have him tell me he wants to quit next month so I can move his shifts and appointments in time than have him turn in sick more and more."

"You should tell him, Charlie. You're the big boss here", I winked and he rolled his eyes. "You know I can't be angry with you people."

"I know", I teased. "Anyway, get out. I gotta get dressed for my shift at the bar."

"Alright, see you in ten", he said and he left, closing the door behind him. I rubbed my face tiredly. Tomorrow would be exhausting as I had an entire day of class to face. Sorry, mr. Busek but I wouldn't be awake for your class this time. Not for Music Composition, sorry!

I looked at the clothes I had in my closet and frowned. What should I wear for tonight? I decided on wearing a plain shirt and jeans but the shirt always made my biceps and abs look nice, plus the jeans made my butt look stun-ning!

Even if I said so myself.

Being on the job for this long, you quickly learn what your best features are.

I appeared downstairs behind the bar as they let a few of the new girls in to put up a show for tonight. The stripper's pole in the bar was always to show people our new goods. Charlie seemed to be getting new personnel quickly.

I smiled at my first customer. "Hi there! What can I get you?"

"Hey, Danny! Just a beer would be fine. How have you been?"

"I've been doing great!" I chimed but it bothered me that I didn't recognize the man since he seemed to know me. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Is Vanessa on the job tonight?"

I frowned. Was she? I had no idea. I looked over at Charlie as he was turning up the music and dimming the lights when the crowd slowly poured in for the show. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Vanessa working tonight?"

"I think she's getting off in a few minutes", Charlie yelled back over the sound of the music. The man nodded and Charlie turned towards him. "'s up, Jorel?"

JOREL! That was his name! God, I forgot all about that guy. I felt bad for him. I turned his name down when Charlie asked me if he could make another appointment with me but hey, I had to refuse a few names or I wouldn't get to rest at all.

"Not much, Charlie. How are you doing?"

"Same as always. What you need Vanessa for?"

"George is forcing me to ask her out", he blushed and I smiled to myself. Mr. Ragan told his friend to ask out my colleague? How adorable.

"You're asking her out? Alright but no funny business, Jorel. I don't want you asking her out just to get a few free rounds, alright?" Charlie sternly said but Jorel held up his hands in defeat. "I wouldn't dare hurt her."

"You better not", I grinned. "Or I will hunt you down through George."

"Yeah, about George. He came by a few times for you, didn't he?"

Oh God, Jorel didn't know I was his student. I didn't know how close those two were so either he didn't bump into George today or George was too embarrassed to tell him.

"Yeah, he came by a few times. He called off for tonight though. Said he had too much to prepare for the next class", I told him and Jorel raised his eyebrows. "So that's why I didn't get to see him all day. He's nerding away in his office."

I chuckled. "You seem to know him pretty well."

"Sure do, he's my best friend."

"Are you a teacher at the Laca too?" I asked and Jorel pursed his lips. "He told you about the Laca?"

"You could say he did", I smiled amused.

"Yeah, I'm a professor there too. Philosophy."

"Ew", I reacted in a reflex and Jorel held his hand out to me while looking at Charlie. "The natural reaction to the word 'philosophy'."

"Screw you, Jorel. I just happen to find it an interesting subject", Charlie smirked when Vanessa finally came downstairs, coat on and bag ready to leave when she walked up to us. "Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Just a minute, Vanessa. This gentleman would like to ask you a little something", Charlie said, nudging Jorel who glared at him. "Could you be more obvious?"

"What is it?" she asked, eyes pointed at Jorel. "Is there something wrong, Jorel?"

"No, no but… Uh. I was wondering if you… wanted to go out with me sometimes."

"You know my occupation, right?" she asked sceptically but Jorel nodded. "Yeah… but you're such a smart, sweet girl. I couldn't help myself. George forced me to ask you out because he was here when you were talking about a day off this week and he said I should take a shot at asking you out now that you had a day off…" he trailed off and I almost felt bad for him because his nerves were all over the place at that moment. She smiled. "I remember that guy. He asked me about you. It's true. I got a day off on Friday so if you want, you can but you gotta offer me something I can't refuse, Jorel. I already spend my evenings at a bar, fucking people for a living."

Jorel cleared his throat. "Dinner?"

"Sure, I'd love for someone to actually buy me dinner", she cheered, ruffling his hair. "Pick me up at seven."

With that she left and Jorel turned around. "But wait, I don't have your phone number or address!"

She put her hand up. "Charlie!"

Charlie shook his head. "Hold on to her, Jorel, she's really something", he chuckled before scribbling down her phone number from the register.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **OnceInARedMoon: So happy**

 **Rottenmelon: I'm more or less alright. Just very busy and drowning in work but mentally I'm actually okay. How are you?**

 **Ro: It's okay. Yeaah, I was pretty upset when I wrote the notes thingy but you're actually the only one to respond to it... so thanks for that c:**


End file.
